


Coming Undone

by BirbZi



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirbZi/pseuds/BirbZi
Summary: Ajani and Verdacia enjoy some intimate time together.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Verdacia belongs to Xemriss#44020 on Flight Rising 
> 
> Characters are in humanoid forms.

“I’m glad I met you.” The words that Ajani murmured into his lover’s ear, no matter how many times he’d said them before, never failed to catch Verdacia off guard. 

The pair was stretched out comfortably on their bed, Ajani nestled half-against Ver’s side, half-draped over his chest; it was a hot day outside, and neither wore shirts. The Pearlcatcher’s fingers idly worked their way through a lock of Ver’s hair, and Ver could feel Ajani’s soft smile against his cheek. 

“I am, too,” Ver managed after a moment, the quiet reply threatening to catch in his throat as he turned his head to look at Ajani and saw a warm look in his violet eyes--one that was reserved only for him. It was--

“I love you,” Ajani whispered, his smile widened. 

_ Love _ . Ver felt his heart skip a beat, and this time, he answered with a kiss. 

Ajani was the first to deepen it, slowly tracing Ver’s bottom lip with his tongue, and the Pearlcatcher moaned softly when Ver opened his mouth for him. His hand moved to the side of Ver’s face, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. When Ver’s hand cradled the back of his head, Ajani moaned again, pressing closer to him; their kiss deepened more, but both moved at a languid pace, taking their time. 

Eventually, they parted to catch their breath, foreheads resting together, tender looks in their eyes. Without looking away, Ajani trailed his fingers down Ver’s chest to his stomach where he paused, waiting with a silent question. Ver answered by running his own hand down Ajani’s side and resting it on his hip a moment before he squeezed. 

Ajani bit his bottom lip, grinning lightly. He kissed Ver on the mouth once more, then trailed more kisses down the Imperial’s neck, collarbone, chest...all the way down to the waistband of his pants. There, he playfully nibbled at the fabric, waiting until Ver lifted his hips to pull them down along with his underwear. He couldn’t help but grin wider when Ver shivered as he ran his tongue up the length of his member. He took his time coaxing it to harden, mouthing soft kisses along the shaft, and occasionally pausing to suck at the tip. He hummed when he tasted precum, and promptly took as much of Ver’s length into his mouth as he could. 

“ _ Aja...! _ ” The startled moan earned another pleased hum from the Pearlcatcher, and Ajani wrapped his hand around the rest of his length, pumping it as he worked. It wasn’t until he felt Ver begin to tremble, the Imperial’s fingers gently running through his hair, that he stopped, slowly moving to sit up. 

Unable to help himself, Ajani made quick work of removing his own pants, kicked them off the bed. In his haste, the fabric agitated one of the magic-laced scarring on one of his legs, and he flinched. 

“Aja…” Ver’s hand found the Pearlcatcher’s hand, squeezed gently.  _ Be careful. _

Ajani smiled apologetically, carefully withdrew after lifting Ver’s hand to his lips, kissed his knuckles. He turned his attention to the bedside table, retrieved a small vial, and removed the cork with his teeth. His own cock throbbed with anticipation as he watched Ver coat his fingers with the lube. 

Within a few moments, the pair had shifted positions, and Ajani moaned against Ver’s lips as the Imperial gently pushed one finger into his entrance. Instinctively, Ajani’s hands buried themselves into Ver’s hair, and he pressed himself close to his body. With each additional finger Ver inserted, Ajani trembled and moaned, and at last, Ajani broke their kiss, panting. 

“Ver--” He cut off with a soft cry as his fingers found his prostate, his hips bucking. The way Ver  _ looked  _ at him sent heat to his face, and to his groin. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “I need you...” 

Ajani bit back a whimper when Ver withdrew his fingers, but the promise of what was to come was worth the brief absence of his touch. Moving to straddle Ver’s hips, he paused only to slick up the Imperial’s member before positioning himself. He gasped softly, closing his eyes, fighting the urge to rush the process of lowering himself down. It was easier than it used to be--Ver’s size was almost daunting at first--but it was still necessary to take it slow. For the moment. It felt like an eon had passed before Ajani was fully seated, his body trembling with the effort of keeping control of his impulses, but the process had been made more bearable by Ver’s encouraging purrs, and the way he ran his hands up and down his sides and legs. 

Feeling Ver’s hands rest on his hips drew Ajani’s attention, and he opened his eyes. Violet met crimson, and Ajani’s heart leapt in his chest. The Imperial was just as flustered as he was, and looking up at him with a sense of awe that never ceased to take his breath away. Ver’s thumbs slowly rubbed circles into his skin--another silent question. Ajani answered with a nod, steadying himself by leaning forward and resting his hands on Ver’s chest. 

The first motion was soft, experimental as Ajani lifted his hips and Ver pulled him back down at the same time his hips rolled up to meet him. Nonetheless, it was enough to draw a low moan out of the Pearlcatcher, and he shuddered. They kept that soft rhythm for a few moments before Ver caught Ajani off guard with a hard thrust of his hips. 

_ “Fuck! _ ” Ajani bit his lip and groaned. “It’s--It feels good,” he added quickly, acutely aware of the way Ver’s fingers hesitantly loosened their grip on his hips. 

Before long, they had worked their way up to a much more satisfying rhythm, Ajani’s sounds quickly rising from soft gasps and moans to loud, pleasured cries, Ver’s name and praises on his mouth with nearly every thrust. 

Abruptly, Ajani’s eyes widened. “V-Ver--I--” he didn’t have time to finish before his vision went white, and dark purple spilled from his member. He blindly grasped at Ver’s arms when he felt his grip begin to loosen again. “N-No-- _ please _ \--don’t stop--don’t--” His words dissolved into a jumble of incoherent moans as Ver upped his pace. The sensations were overwhelming, but Ajani rode through the high, wordlessly begging to keep going. 

Just when he thought he would be able to ground himself, Ver wrapped a hand around Ajani’s member and quickly began pumping, earning a sharp cry from the Pearlcatcher. He was so sensitive it hurt, but the feeling was addicting and he could barely comprehend Ver urging him on. 

“With me, A-Aja… With me…” 

Within moments, Ajani came completely undone. 


End file.
